Cartoon Network 2017 Upfront
It appears that even though Stuart Snyder left his postion as president, He might be ambiguously in charge of aquisions and movies. Here what Cartoon Network's upfront should be in 2017. Returning Series *Adventure Time *Steven Universe *Clarence *Teen Titans GO! *We Bare Bears *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Mighty Magiswords New Series *Numb Chucks *My Knight and Me *Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs: The Series *O.K. K.O.: Let Be Heroes *Jorel's Brother (U.S. Dub) *LEGO Unikitty *Apple and Onion *Craig of the Creek *The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe *Summer Camp Island *Ridin' with Burgess *Victor and Valentino *Villainous (U.S. Dub) *Twelve Forever *Infinity Train *The Manler Files *Paranormal Roommates *Bottom's Butte *The Begal and Becky Show *Ape Escape: -On Air- *Hana Zuki: Full of Treasure Aquisions *The Pink Panther (1993) *Salior Moon (Viz Dub) *Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog *Earthworm Jim *Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (replacing Baby Looney Tunes) *X-Duck X *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) (Replacing second airing of Baby Looney Tunes) *Fix and Foxi *Cardcaptors (New English Dub) *Super Duper Sumos (replacing Squirrel Boy) *Ruby Gloom *El Chavo Animado (English dub) *Spaceballs: The Animated Series *Lucky Star *Lucky Luke *The Daltons *Oscar's Oasis *Hubert & Takako *Looped *Rosario+Vampire *Baka+Test *Allen Gregory *Madoka Magica *Seven Deadly Sins *Sailor Moon: Crystals *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (replacing Johnny Test) *Baby Jake (Replacing Cloudy w/ A Chance of Meatballs) *Danger Mouse (2015) *Squid Girl (replacing second airing of Johnny Test) *Buddy Thunderstruck *Danger and Eggs *Space Patrol Luluco *Eromanga Sensei *Umaru-Chan (replacing My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Fuuka *Neo Yokio *My Little Sister is Among Them *Big Mouth (Replacing second airing of Cloudy w/ a Chance of Meatballs) Returning Reruns *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Hamtaro *Zatch Bell *Mar *Dexter's Laboratory *The Prince of Tennis *Blue Dragon *Skunk Fu *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Chop Socky Chooks *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Camp Lazlo *Grojband *(dot)Hack Legends *Gundam Seed *Bobobo-Bobo-Bobobo *George of The Jungle (2007) *Hero 108 *Out of Jimmy's Head *Problem Solverz *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome *Annoying Orange Movies on Flicks *Thomas and The Magic Railroad *Monkeybone *Delivering Milo *Kung Pow: Enter the Fist *Jonah: A Veggietales Movie *Eight Crazy Nights *Johnny English *The Incredibles *The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy *Chicken Little *The Pink Panther (2006) *Mr. Bean's Holiday *Santa Vs. Clause *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggietales Movie *Space Chimps *Coraline *The Pink Panther 2 *9 *Astro Boy *Alpha and Omega *Space Chimps 2 *The Elf Who Didn't Believe *Gulliver's Travels *Gnomeo and Juliet *The Princess and The Pony *Johnny English: Reborn *Foodfight! *Where The Dead Go To Die *The Oogieloves and The Big Balloon Adventure *Paranorman *Wreck-It Ralph *The Last Flight of The Champion *Alpha and Omega 2 *Alpha and Omega 3 *The Boxtrolls *The Book of Life *Designer Pups *Strange Magic *Pixels *The Peanuts Movie *Norm of The North *Ratchet and Clank *Long Ways North *Bling Category:Cartoon Network Category:Upfronts